Snitch
by Childish Sadism
Summary: Where would the little fox run? Don't run too far, I'll still catch up. Make sure you apologize for what you have done. Don't misbehave or punishment will come. USUK. Smut.


BANDWAGON JUMP! Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I mean, come on guys. America with long hair, England with longer hair but still mushy and fluffy and uuuuuuuurg. So good.

Warnings: Smut. AU based on the new bandwagon that was brought to us by a new MMD that was released in Halloween. The video is in nicovideo and the link is watch/sm19244416 . I am also not very knowledgeable when it comes to Japanese folklore so I'm sorry for any major mistakes. Also sorry for any major grammar mistakes and such. I fail at life.

Thank you C for all the help you gave me about Japanese stuff orz

Enjoy.

* * *

The wind was blowing gently against the trees, making them lean forward just slightly. The forest was dark, and no human would be caught walking through it, not this late at night at least. The moon was hardly visible because of the dark clouds covering the sky and stars where nowhere to be seen. A storm was coming and the fresh smell of rain was not too far, the earth was already feeling moist and all the animals in the forest were taking shelter.

It was the perfect time for Arthur to sneak into one of the temples. He moved swiftly along the pathway, making sure to hide behind pillars as he reached the altar that he had been searching for. He looked around, his green eyes scanning the area in case any guards were crazy enough to be outside at this hour. Humans were so superstitious and with good reason, after all nobody truly knew what lied in the darkness. No human dared to walk through the forest at dark, even less when the moon was almost gone.

The sandy blond slithered closer to the altar and once he was able to reach it, he hid behind one of the large stones as his hand slowly reached for one for one of the many offerings that had been given. He grabbed a bag of carrots, then rice and finally a bowl of fruits. He smirked at his findings and then quickly made his way back to the forest. He was as quiet as before, but then again he pretty much moved like the wind, there was no way the humans were going to find any trace of him or believe that a thief had stone the offerings. It was more likely for them to believe that their gods or one of their servants picked them up.

Arthur snickered to himself and grabbed one of the peaches from the bowl and quickly took a bite of it. The peach was juicy and sweet, making the thief smile at the flavor, some of the juices ran down his neck as he ran but he paid no mind to it.. He had been too busy looking through his small treasure that he didn't notice that he was being followed and not just by anyone but someone that was able to move through the forest just like him and with no fear.

Arthur was unable to feel this person's presence, he didn't realize it at all until he heard a noise behind him. He stopped on his tracks and turned around then, just to stare at someone's chest. He blinked a couple of times and then looked up. A pair of blue eyes were glaring at him and the teen had to jump and accidentally dropped his food in surprise. He quickly moved back then, his eyes narrowing as the other simply kicked the food away.

"Hey! That's mine!" he hissed and glared at the man in front of him.

The taller male simply glared at him again and took a step forward. He was easily one foot taller than Arthur and had long blond hair that reached his waist and was tied in a neat pony tail. He wore a red yukata unlike Arthur's blue one and well, looked more presentable than the young thief. Arthur had messy blond hair that was hardly kept in a small pony tail and his blue yukata had been patched up a couple of times. His face had wiped on dirt on some spots and his feet were bare and had been for a while by the look of the cuts on his toes and the side of his feet, not to mention how filthy they were.

"Why are you stealing from our temple?" The bigger male asked, taking a step forward. "More importantly from an altar that you should be respecting. Considering what you are."

The sandy blond shuddered and took another step back, his lips rubbing together. He was a bit frightened now, how did the other know what he was and more importantly how was he able to follow him without Arthur finding out! He was capable of sensing when a human was near him from a mile away. It was not hard for him to sniff out their weird odor.

A kitsune, that's what Arthur was. Almost nobody was ever able to notice what he was though, even with his peculiar looks. Just like the man in front of him, they looked little to nothing like the people that lived in Japan. In fact that was the reason why Arthur avoided towns or people all together and simply lived in the forest. He was able to change shapes and look any way he wanted but this was his main appearance, and since he was still so young he wasn't able to easily switch forms or shapes without leaving something to be noticed.

"How do you know? I mean how do you know what I am?" The sandy blond asked. He took a step back again but the older male just took another step forward, keeping the gap in between them the same.

"Your tail is showing..." The sunny blond said as he tried not to laugh at the other but a smile cracked on his lips.

Arthur's eyes widened and he quickly glanced back. He twitched as the furry and big tail was now sticking out through his yukata. He blushed in embarrassment and quickly hugged the tail with both of his arms as he took another step back. "T-that usually never happens!" he said in shame, his eyes closing as he tried to block the mocking face the other was giving him. The tail probably popped out when he got scared after noticing that the other had snuck up behind him. By now though, even his ears were showing as he tried to control his body from being so embarrassed and mortified. It was harder to control his shape when deep emotions like this were running through his body.

"I'm sure, I'm sure it never happens." The sunny blond laughed quietly but at least muffled his laugh with his hand. Poor thing, he probably gave him a good scare.

"S-shut up! Stop laughing at me! How did you catch up with me? no human can catch a kitsune, and they can't hide their presence from us! Who are you?" Arthur huffed and glared at the laughing man. He was just so upset at him that he was having a hard time hiding his tail and ears. Slowly though, the tail disappeared and the ears did as well, but only when the sandy blond seem to be more calm and was trying his best not to be upset.

The taller male simply gave a soft chuckle and leaned in closer, forcing the other to take another step back. "Who said I was a human?" He grinned then, one of his hands reaching for the others face, showing the long, red nails. He was able to touch Arthur's cheek with the tip of his fingers but then the other stepped backwards again.

"My name is Alfred, I am one of the guardians of the temple. Well, mostly the guardian of the altar that you decided to steal from." The sunny blond nodded, an amused smile spreading across his lips as he once again took a step closer to the scared little fox.

"W-wait, so you are one of his followers?" Arthur asked with a weak, nervous smile as he took another step backwards.

"A follower of Inari? Yes, yes I am. I have been one for a long, long time now. I just happen to like that temple a lot though, so I hardly switch places." Alfred smiled just like before and took a step closer.

Arthur swallowed heavily, looking up at the bigger male as he took another step back, this time though his back hit a tree, keeping him from being able to run away any longer. He glanced back and glared at the tree like if it was its fault for being in the way before looking back at the sunny blond. By then though, Alfred was leaning forward, his hands on either side of Arthur's head. He was looming over him, his long hair faintly falling over his shoulders as he smirked at the young fox.

The sandy blond leaned back against the tree, almost trying to bury himself against it. "I just took s-some food." He said quietly, his eyes staring at the ground as loud thunder roared through the sky making him jump and forcing his tail out in the open again.

"You stole some food. You didn't just take it, you stole it..." Alfred growled quietly, leaning closer to the other as he smirked and used one of his long fingernails to lift the others chin. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

Arthur leaned his head away and huffed at the other, his eyes giving him a small glare. "I don't like storms. They make it hard to find food."

"Is that why you decided to foolishly steal food from a temple?" The sunny blond raised a brow, looking down at him as he snatched his chin with his whole hand this time. "Is that it?"

Arthur took a deep breathe, and yelped quietly as his chin was grabbed his green eyes widening as he stared at the other. He swallowed heavily and nodded his head slowly. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth either. It was just easy to steal from temples because they always left their tributes out in the open while stealing from stores meant dealing with close rooms and little means of escaping.

"I'm guessing you are not very old either, considering how easy it is for your true form to pop up with any kind of strong emotion..." Alfred nodded his head slowly, his thumb gently rubbing on Arthur's cheek. "Plus, you only have one tail and a scrawny one at that."

Arthur gasped and just glared at the other, half pouting because how dare he call his tail scrawny! He was still growing so it wasn't his fault if he was a small fox still. He turned his head away from the other but the strong hand forced him to look back at him.

"So, I decided not to eat you!..." The sunny blond smiled at him, and clapped his hands together, looking very happy of his decision. "But..." He smirked and leaned in closer again, this time holding Arthur's wrists with his hands. "I think a punishment should be delivered so you don't make the same mistake again, hmm?"

"P-punishment?" The sandy blond twitched, looking a bit nervous now. He was never one good at taking punishments, that's why he ran away from the last group he was with. They would often punish him for being too outspoken or well, just a brat.

"Yes, you see. I hardly get to see any our kind around here. They often avoid this forest since it is filled with many creatures that could be dangerous for us. So I was very surprised when I first saw you, you could even say I was..._thrilled_. Most of our kind prefer humans and seem to be attracted to them. I on the other hand am the complete opposite. I find other Kitsune quite...delicious." The sunny blond grinned as he leaned in and buried his face against Arthur's neck.

"I just had to take a sniff at you to realize what you truly were." Alfred nodded slowly, his tongue slowly sticking out to lick on the pale neck in front of him. "And since I can't eat you because I feel sorry for a scrawny fox like you. I might as well have a little bit of fun."

Arthur tilted his head back against the tree behind him. Goose bumps were slowly crawling over his skin as the older male sucked and licked on the skin on his neck. "Y-you mean, like...you k-know?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

Alfred smiled at him in the same kind way as before but it was just a bit too scary for Arthur. It was like watching a mother smiling before grabbing a broom and chasing their child across the room with the promise of pain and suffering. Yeah, his mom used to do that. He snapped back to reality when the older male grabbed his hips and then pushed him onto the ground! Alfred quickly got on top of him, his hands slipping under the robe and prying it open with his fingers, leaving the sandy blond naked and exposed.

"W-wait! Wait! I-I didn't say we c-could do it!" Arthur quickly grabbed on his robe to try to cover himself up but the other kept him from doing so. Instead he leaned in to gently lick and suck on the skin on his chest. Making the younger male shiver and give a small noise.

"But you are going to let me do it, or would you rather have me eat you up?" The sunny blond snickered, and then bit on Arthur's nipple, making the teen yelp loudly and jump a bit. He smiled bemusedly as the ears showed up on Arthur's head and he gently reached over to pet them. He touched the soft brown fur and then moved to gently bite on one of them, causing the fox underneath him to let out a delicious, sounding noise.

Alfred contently nibbled on the ear, pulling it with his teeth and watching as Arthur moved towards him to ease the slight pain. He had his eyes closed and was letting out quiet little noises as Alfred nibbled and then once again bit hard on his ear. The sandy blond whimpered then, making the older fox smile and then gently kiss his ear.

"Well, isn't this nice? You seem to be liking it after all...Well, we are known for being very sexually active." Alfred laughed quietly at his choice of words. He could flat out tell the other that it was in their nature to be horny and ready to fuck at any second but he didn't want to make the other feel offended again and he had done enough already! He couldn't help himself but to reach down, his hand gently rubbing Arthur's chest and he let it moved lower and lower until he was able to grip his cock.

Arthur gasped quietly and stared down in disbelief as the older fox held onto his member before gently stroking it. He watched as the hand moved up and down his length, and then the long fingers rubbed on the head of his member, gently putting pressure on the tip before squeezing the length. The younger male tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan as his eyes closed tightly. He could feel Alfred's long hair brushing against his chest, the silky locks were dancing on the skin there, making goose bumps crawl over his body again as the hand squeezed his member again.

The younger fox opened his eyes, looking up at the other with a small pout. He didn't like the idea of being openly molested by the other but at the same time, it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. He knew of their sexual nature and he never had any problems with it. It was just that he had never done this with one of his kind. It was weird for him, but he couldn't really explain why.

Arthur let out a load moan when Alfred's fingernail gently pushed against the slit on his cock. He stared with wide eyes, his lips trembling as the older male put some pressure on there. Until the tip of his fingernail pushed in. The teen let out a loud moan then, half melting against the hand that was playing with his cock at the moment. He was panting quietly and his vision was blurry, his half lidded eyes kept staring at the other and then the hand before he started to gently thrust his hips against it. He moaned quietly, his head leaning against his shoulder as he supported himself with his elbows to better see what the other was doing.

"You seem quite eager, haven't done this in a while either? Cute." Alfred snickered and leaned in to kiss Arthurs cheek, and then his nose. His spare hand now moving down to gently rub on his thighs and ass. He let his hand rub in between Arthur's asscheeks, gently stroking his asshole as he did so but not pushing in at all. Not yet.

"I-I haven't b-been near humans i-in a while. C-can't remember h-how long." Arthur said in between moans. He pushed his hips faster against the hand on his cock, watching as Alfred moved his hand faster around his member. He let the palm of his hand rub over the head of his cock, and then squeezed the tip once again as he reached lower to gently massage his balls in between his fingers, making his cock twitch and leak a bit of pre-cum in need and want.

"I can see that." The sunny blond whispered against his ears, just as Arthur turned his head towards him to watch him lick his middle and ring finger. Alfred smiled at him and leaned down to kiss Arthur's forehead, his hair now pooling over the Arthur's face and chest, covering his vision. The older fox took this chance to reach down and then push his two fingers inside the other. He grunted at how tight the other felt around his fingers, already licking his lips in anticipation at how great that tight heat was going to feel around his cock. He smirked as the other jerked and gasped loudly, knowing fully well that two fingers might had been too much of a rough start.

Alfred watched as those wide eyes stared at him and a dark blush spread across Arthur's face. He let his fingers thrust in and out of the tight opening. The fingernails gone since he couldn't push those inside the other, it would be too rough for him, at least he was considerate about that. He chuckled to himself and licked Arthur's cheek and then his ear. The hand busy with his cock was now roughly stroking it, forcing the other to thrust his hips against him in need and want. He could feel the younger male panting and moaning against him and with that in mind the older male pushed his fingers even further inside the other, his fingers stretching out the tight opening until Arthur's asshole was the one pulling his fingers in.

"You are getting stretched pretty quickly. How nice, have you been fucked in the ass before?" Alfred asked quietly against Arthur's ear, letting his tongue gently push in there before he sucked and bit on his earlobe. "I'm going to push my cock in here and fuck you until you can't move and even then I'm going to keep doing it, over and over. I'm not going to stop until I'm satisfied and it has been so long since I have done this."

Arthur stared at the other as he spoke and he still couldn't get his fox ears to hide. But he didn't seem to care at the moment, he was moaning and arching against those skilled hands. He tilted his head back, letting out a low groan as he reached out to hold onto the others clothes but he ended up holding onto his hair instead. He pulled on the long strands and closed his eyes tightly as he slowly forced himself to lay back down on the floor, his hands never letting go of Alfred's hair.

"N-never, t-there. I-I haven't done it l-like that. With humans." The younger fox managed to say in between moans as the two fingers pushed deeper inside of him and the hand on his cock moved to squeeze his balls to a point that it was somewhat painful, yet it felt so good. Arthur bit down on his bottom lip, gently sucking on the skin as he forced himself not to moan too loudly in pleasure.

"Ah, then I might enjoy this even more then." Alfred said, leaning down to kiss his neck before his ran his teeth over the skin on Arthur's chest. He bit the skin there once in a while, gently tugging it with his teeth. With a smirk he allowed a third finger to push inside the tight opening and he watched as Arthur's body squirmed underneath him. He watched those hips thrust against the hand holding his cock and his back arch on an elegant curve. Then he snickered and kissed the younger fox just as he moved to slowly move in between his legs, spreading them to so he could easily kneel down in between them.

Alfred let go of Arthur's member then, and had to quietly laugh when the young fox whined at him and looked at him with a needy stare. He wiggled his hips and gently thrust them against the air, his cock twitching, wanting more attention from the other but it was getting nothing at all. No, Alfred was instead twisting and spreading out his fingers in Arthur's ass. He was stretching out the hole, making sure it was going to be ready for his cock. He hummed quietly and leaned down to bite on one of Arthur's nipples, his teeth tugging on it, roughly pulling on the skin until the other was whimpering and moaning, watching him twist and squirm and then he let go of the sensitive skin.

"You are quite sensitive, far too much I would say. You truly haven't done this much, have you?" Alfred asked quietly, his blue eyes staring at the green orbs as the young fox struggle to keep his vision on him. "I almost feel bad for forcing you to take my cock with your ass but then I remember that you are a little thief and deserve this." The older male chuckled and then pulled his fingers out before lifting Arthur's hips. He spat on the gaping opening and then rub his hand in Arthur's hole, making sure the made up lubricant would get inside of him.

Arthur whined at the other and gently kicked his legs for saying that but Alfred just laughed in return before flipping him over so he was on all fours. He grabbed Arthur's hips then and gently squeezed them before pulling them back so the head of his cock was rubbing against Arthur's opening. The younger fox closed his eyes and let out a loud groaning noise as Alfred pushed his member inside of him. The head pushed in slowly, spreading out the ring of muscles before slipping inside slowly just for the rest of the length to easily go in. The young fox made sure to stay very still, his ass burning from the long and thick cock that was now filling him up. Alfred wasn't moving either it seemed, he was waiting for him, waiting for his body to finally ease up and release the tight hold his asshole had on his cock at the moment.

It took a while but Arthur's body was slowly relaxing, and he shivered and closed his eyes, feeling as his body was loosening up and just then he felt the older male pulling out just to push back in right away. The sandy blond let out a loud noise and closed his eyes, just as Alfred's hand pushed his head against the ground, making his ass stick out as his chest touched the ground as well. He groaned and moaned against the soft grass. Feeling as the older male pushed his cock in and out of his opening, making his inner walls warm to the point that they were slightly burning, his assring was twitching non-stop around Alfred's cock, sucking in his whole member and pulling it in until he could feel Alfred's balls against his own and his thighs were slapping against his asscheeks.

"See? That wasn't so hard. You did a good job taking my cock, you are so good."

Arthur glanced back at Alfred as he spoke, watching him groan in pleasure and close his eyes before thrusting his hips faster against his hole. The younger male couldn't help himself but to moan and arch his back, his body twitching as he dug his hands onto the ground. It was a bit of a surprise to him when he started to thrust his hips to meet with Alfred's member. He was soon moving his ass, taking all of Alfred's cock and eagerly moving his hips with him. He was moaning and his half lidded eyes were blurry, hardly being able to see what was happening anymore.

The sandy blond yelped quietly when Alfred gently spanked his ass, causing his body to jump a bit and for his fox ears to be seen again. He moaned and half mewled as Alfred started to move faster and harder inside of him. The hands were back on his hips, keeping a tight hold on them now that Arthur was keeping his ass in the air for Alfred to easily fuck. The long fingernails were also back, digging gently against the flesh on Arthur's hips but not breaking the skin, at least not yet. Instead the older fox kept pulling Arthur's hips, making him move at the same pace that he was moving.

"If you keep being this good, I might be nicer to you, okay? Just be good and move that tight little ass for me, alright?" Alfred snickered quietly and leaned down to kiss Arthur's back. He let one of his hands gently move down to stroke the others cock, making sure to squeeze his member until it was a bit painful, not that it would matter since the younger fox was in so much pleasure that he just ended up moaning in return. He was pleased that the other was willingly obeying him though. He was thrusting his hips and taking Alfred's cock eagerly, almost with some kind of greed. He was just so cute, this little creature was so cute. He snickered and gently spanked him again before leaning down to bite on one of his brown, furry ears.

It was then that he felt the teen tensing up and arching. Arthur was moaning loudly and moving his hips in desperation. He was reaching his limit and with one last moan he arched his back and found his release. The young fox groaned and let out a deep moan as he came, his body trembling and shaking as his knees felt like they were about to give up. Yet the older male on top of him was still going. He was thrusting his hips faster and harder and after a couple of minutes, hissed and bit down on Arthur's ear. The sunny blond finding his release as well, but inside the young fox. The older of the two made sure to fill him up with his cum, not letting him pull back until he was sure all of it was now filling the younger one. Only then did he pull back and bite down on Arthur's back.

The young fox shuddered and slowly got on all fours, crawling a little bit to try to get his legs to stop feeling like jello but he was quickly pulled back. Alfred pulled him back by his hips, and forced him to sit on his lap before holding him up by slipping his arms underneath his knees. He held him up like that, Arthur's ass gently rubbing against Alfred's soft member as cum slowly leaked out of the stretched hole.

"I told you that I was not going to be satisfied by just doing it once." The older fox snickered and then gently made the other move his hips by keeping a tight hold on his knees, pretty much easily manipulating the others lower body. He made Arthur's ass rub against his soft member, making the head gently poke against the entrance before rubbing long his length until the member slowly became hard again.

"I-I c-can't. N-not again. I-I don't think I can!" Arthur said, panting quietly as he leaned back against the other, his head tilting back against Alfred's shoulder. He could feel the others hard cock rubbing against his entrance again but it was just impossible for him to believe that he could do this again.

"I'm sure you can. You are an eager little slut, you just don't know it." Alfred snickered against his ear and then kissed his cheek before slowly lowering the teen on top of his member. He groaned and closed his eyes as the tight heat once again tightly hugged his cock. He bit on the corner of his bottom lip and then gently thrust his hips, smirking as he heard the young fox moan and bury his face against his neck.

"T-too big, it feels too big! L-like this, it feels too big!..." Arthur said quietly in between moans, his legs lightly kicking as he was unable to escape the other's hold. He didn't even notice that the ribbon that kept his hair in his messy pony tail was gone, letting the soft hair fall over his neck and shoulders. He was sweating and panting loudly, making some of the hair stick to his face and neck as the older fox pushed his member deeper inside of him. "P-please! T-too big, n-no...p-please!" he whimpered, his toes curling up as he himself tried to curl up. Alfred seem to comply to his pleas though because soon enough he was back on the floor on all fours. He was panting loudly and could feel saliva building up in his mouth faster than he could swallow, he was tearing up a little bit but he didn't have time to compose himself. The older fox was soon flipping him over so he was laying down on his back and his legs were wide spread open. The sandy blond watched as Alfred slipped in between his legs and pushed back inside of him.

Arthur tilted his head back and let out a loud moan as Alfred's cock thrust back inside his opening. He arched and let noises easily slip out of his mouth. It just felt so much better like this, now that he was not being impaled by Alfred's cock. He dug his hands onto the ground again, his hips thrusting back against the thick cock that was filling his insides. He just couldn't think straight anymore. He was feeling so good that he even forgot that this was supposed to be his punishment, to be used and abused like a sex toy and nothing else.

Alfred ended up supporting himself by placing one of his hands on the ground while the other one held tightly on Arthur's hip. He was thrusting his body roughly against him, groaning and making sure to fuck the tight hole with his whole member the whole time. He was violently thrusting his hips, abusing Arthur's asshole until he could feel the right of muscles twitching non-stop. He closed his eyes and leaned down to bite and suck on Arthur's neck, making sure to leave dark marks as he did so. He even pulled on his hair once in a while and then moved his hips a bit faster against his hole, making sure to draw loud moans and screams from the fox below him.

"You haven't told me your name little fox, what is it?" Alfred asked as he leaned down to bite on Arthur's nipple, letting his hand play with the other one in the meantime. He moved his hips roughly then, making sure to force the other to take his whole member with each thrust.

"A-arthur, n-name is Arthur!" The younger fox screamed, his back arching against the mouth on his chest as the hard nubs gently twitched against Alfred's mouth and fingers.

"That's a nice name, maybe too nice for someone as naughty and slutty as you." Alfred chuckled against the soft skin and ran his tongue over Arthur's chest until he met his soft lips. He kissed and almost devoured his mouth, his tongue pushing inside the others mouth as he sucked on Arthur's tongue and gently bit it. He held on his head with both of his hands, making sure to thrust his hips as fast as he could as he kissed the other. He watched the teen squirmed and wiggle underneath him, moaning loudly in pleasure against his mouth and obviously not knowing what to do with himself.

Arthur wasn't sure how long Alfred pounded his ass onto the ground. All he knew was that the other was kissing him over and over and he could feel that soft and warm tongue pushing inside his mouth just like Alfred's cock was filling up his asshole. He was moaning and could feel his body twitching and arching against every touch. It was almost like if his consciousness was floating in the clouds and he could hardly think at all.

The young fox came and he felt the older one releasing inside of him again. Once again Alfred didn't pull out until he made sure he was filling him up too. By then the fox was too out of it to truly know what was happening. He felt as the older fox rubbed his cock in between his thighs and then sucked on his chest and nipples. Somehow he knew that the other just wanted to mark him all over. He knew his neck by now was full of marks and now his chest as well? It was too much. He shuddered as Alfred kept rubbing his cock in between his thighs, letting his now hard member rub against Arthur's soft cock.

It was just too much. Arthur had never done it so many times at once without taking a break. He was still young and inexperienced after all. He hardly had any human contact as it was and now this was too much for the young fox. He whined quietly when Alfred pulled on his arms and then made him sit. It was odd because the ground that he was sitting on was very soft. He even lightly bounced on it to feel it and then let his hands reach to touch it. It felt soft...like skin. The sandy blond blinked a couple of times at that and then blinked when he noticed that he was sitting on top of the older male.

Alfred was smirking at him and one of his hands was gently touching his cheek, stroking the skin there before he pulled back to support his upper body with his elbows so he wasn't laying down on the ground. "It's your turn, I'll guide you but you better ride my cock or I might eat you up when we are done." He snickered as the others eyes widened and his ears popped out in fear, not only that but his tail as well.

"Now then..." The older fox made the other lift his hips as he reached over to hold onto his cock and push the head against Arthur's ass, he let it rub against the abused ring of muscles before slowly pushing it in. He did just that though, he pulled his hand back then and leaned it against the floor like before. "Ride it."

Arthur let out a soft whimper and glanced back at the member that was slowly filling his ass again. He closed his eyes tightly and gently dug his nails on Alfred's chest as he lowered his hips until his asscheeks were pressing against Alfred's thighs. He let out a loud shaky moan, his eyes wide at how full he felt. Even his tail was stiff, along with his ears. He had been so busy watching what Alfred had been doing that he didn't even notice that it was raining now. Water was slowly pouring on top of the two, making Arthur's hair stick against his cheeks, forehead and neck. He just looked so messy and he knew it! He probably looked nasty too. He whimpered at the idea but the older fox just leaned in to kiss him before he moved his hips to urge him to move.

The young fox let out a soft moan as he finally lifted his hips and then thrust them back down against Alfred's member. He did it once and then twice, until he was finally comfortable, just then did he started to rock his hips back and forth, easily riding the other's cock as he moaned and closed his eyes. The other just felt so much bigger like this, just like when Alfred had been holding him up by the knees. But now that his asshole was a bit more stretched, it wasn't hurting as much at all. The sandy blond rubbed his lips together and moved his hips a bit faster, opening his eyes as he stared at the older fox.

Alfred was groaning quietly and letting out a soft moan once in a while. He was resting his weight against his elbows as the rain dripped over his form, his long hair was clinging to his now naked back. The yukata was pooling around his hips, showing the muscles on his chest and the fit body that Arthur was now riding. The young fox gulped quietly and reached over to touch Alfred's chest, his fingers gently running over the strong skin before he let his arms wrap around his neck. He moaned and kissed the older one, closing his eyes as he moved his hips eagerly against the cock that he was riding. He was moving his hips faster, making sure to take as much of Alfred's cock as he could. He was trying his best to take it all but sometimes he just couldn't do it.

Arthur leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder, letting his hands slowly rub and scratch on his back as the long hair clung to his hands. He closed his eyes and moaned loudly against the skin on the others neck, his body rocking back and forth, making their chests rub together while his cock roughly rubbed against Alfred's navel. "T-too much, feels too good!" The sandy blond moaned, his half lidded stare idle as he moaned and arched his back when Alfred's cock hit his prostate. He moaned loudly and almost screamed in pleasure, his hips now roughly moving, searching for that spot again. Wanting and needing more, he could do it. He was the one riding Alfred's cock after all and so he moved his hips faster, making sure the head of Alfred's member would hit that spot over and over again. He needed more of that, it was just so good.

The young fox reached down to stroke his own cock, his hand quickly moving over his length. He couldn't stop moaning now and his eyes were lightly rolling to the back of his head as he made Alfred's cock pound against his prostate over and over. It was just too much for him. Too much! He let out a loud moan as he came for the third time, his body tensing up around the cock in his asshole while he came against his hand. He just couldn't move after that. He felt his body leaning weakly against Alfred's body and the other kept fucking his asshole, moving his hips and forcing them to keep riding his cock non-stop until he found his own release.

Arthur weakly leaned his head against Alfred's shoulder, his vision blurry as the other laid him down onto the ground. He felt as Alfred flipped him over so he was laying down on his tummy and then his fingers were slowly pushing back inside of his asshole.

"I think you have reached your limit, mhmm? But I haven't..." The sunny blond said, snickering against his ear before kissing it. "So before you pass out and I keep fucking this asshole of yours, what did you learn, little fox?"

Arthur let out a soft whimper, not believing that the other was still going to keep going. How much energy did he have?! Then again, he did know his kind was capable of having sex as many times as their bodies allowed and for the looks of it, it was obvious that Alfred was an older fox. He wasn't young and naive like him. He let out a soft noise and glanced back at the other, watching as the older box licked and gently nibble his lips.

"S-stealing is bad. I-I won't s-steal f-from the temple again. I-I promise." Arthur nodded his head weakly just as he felt the older fox pushing back inside of him.

"Good boy, now be good and accept your punishment until I'm done..." Alfred snickered his blue eyes glowing an icy blue as he pushed back inside the body underneath him. "I might be done by the time the storm is gone.

Arthur let out a soft noise and closed his eyes as he slipped into unconsciousness, knowing fully well that the storm had just started.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
